


(We Are) Made of Love

by actuallynobutwhynot, GameMaster26, PeckPuck, Voiidfriend



Series: Discord Fics [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynobutwhynot/pseuds/actuallynobutwhynot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster26/pseuds/GameMaster26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeckPuck/pseuds/PeckPuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voiidfriend/pseuds/Voiidfriend
Summary: Knockout and Breakdown discover an interesting side effect of the latest Decepticon find: white energon.Something that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out (Transformers)
Series: Discord Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	(We Are) Made of Love

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions/thoughts of forced fusions in this chapter! Nothing happens, but Megatron is Megatron.
> 
> Edit: Here's a link to Kintsugi’s design!  
> https://adhd-starscream.tumblr.com/post/637270349982171136/show-chapter-archive

All they could remember was a blinding flash of light. What had they been doing? 

….Ah, that's right. 

They were studying some earth minerals that had been corrupted by energon. They had been trying to extract the energon from the useless rock but apparently, the rock fought back and now they felt dizzy and disoriented. They were flat on their back in the lab as they slowly opened their optics. The lights above them were almost blinding despite being relatively weak. Slowly they brought a servo to their face to shield their optics. But they jolted in surprise at the appearance of a servo they didn’t recognise.

“Who the-” They cut themselves off with a gasp at the strange sounding voice that came out of their mouth. This voice wasn’t theirs. This body wasn’t theirs. “A mirror!” They said to themselves and stood quickly, their movements feeling strangely in sync with something, despite being alone in the room. But then immediately fell back when their helm was violently introduced to the ceiling of the lab.

“Oh frag me!” They spat angrily, rubbing the tender spot on their helm. They felt around a bit, feeling like a strange mix of- wait.

Knockout.

Breakdown.

Those names brought them back to reality like a slap in the face. Where were they? The only answer they had was a sense of closeness. They were here, but unseen. They needed a mirror, now!

Slowly they crawled along the lab floor, seeing their arms and having the same conclusion of what they felt on their helm. They found a mirror at the back of the room and looked into it.

They stared in horror and confusion for several long seconds before their mounting fear made them react. “What happened to me?!” They shouted, seeing a monster in front of them, a freakish amalgamation of them both. They were sharing a body, a mind, a spark. Together as one.

The silly Autobot phrase came to mind, at that.

‘Till all are One’

“A very literal use of it I suppose.” They mumbled. It was unclear who was in control at the moment. Everything was blended together and confusing. But the longer they stayed in this state the more comforting it became.

A pure sense of closeness neither had ever felt before. This went deeper than any spark bond ever could. Their arms wrapped around their body in a light, self embrace and they stood there a moment, taking it all in and calming down. They found themself smiling widely. 

‘I Love Me!!!’ 

The feeling spread from their spark outwards until it encompassed their entire frame, suddenly they felt much better. The feeling of this being right, like they were meant to be this person all along, as if every single moment of their lives has led to this. And as long as they were together, they could handle this. Whatever ‘this’ was…

They looked back at their reflection in the mirror. “We’re not Knockout or Breakdown… Not anymore… So who are we?” They asked the open air. “We’re not two bots anymore… I am just me… I am… I’m… I need a name… A new name… A better name!” He declared and swiftly made his way towards the console nearby. Surely there would be something in all that data that could make for a decent name.

“A name…. One that is both Knockout and Breakdown, yet at the same time isn’t. Something that’s theirs, but becomes mine.” They clicked through a few things to get ideas. 

“Knockdown… No… too plain… Breakout… Nonono… wrong feeling… Hmmmm…” He clicked faster on the keys. “Rosette? No… a little too dainty… Sounds like a femme’s name… Wildbreak- I like it… But it doesn’t feel very… me… I’ll keep it in mind though.” He was beginning to feel slightly frustrated and slapped his servo down on the keys.

Suddenly an entry from a human archive popped up. The large mech sighed and shrugged. Might as well. “Kintsugi…? The frag is that?” He muttered. 

“The human way of…. mending broken objects using liquid gold… It’s mostly used in Asian culture to repair pottery.”

They didn’t deny that the mention of something being broken sent a pained twang to their shared spark. But it being mended by gold…. as morbid as it was, it brought a smile to their faceplate once again. “.... I think I kinda like it” He decided, recalling a fair amount of yellow and gold in his own paint. 

Speaking of which, his brief jaunt on the floor probably hadn’t been the best for his finish. But he supposed it was ok. He was pretty distracted by suddenly having a new body. There are worse things to sacrifice one’s finish for.

Kintsugi suddenly stopped typing on the console, already adopting the new name for himself, before he groaned out loud and muttering something distinctly French under his breath.

‘I definitely have that train of thought from Breakdown’

But finishes and bodies aside, what should he do now? Should he waltz right up to Lord Megatron and proudly proclaim his new discovery of this strange affliction? Or would that only earn him the label of intruder and a fusion cannon to the faceplate? Perhaps a comm would be the safest route, then he could explain the situation before coming near any live weapons.

::Lord Megatron? This is uh- this is Knockout and Breakdown reporting sir.:: Kintsugi already felt a bit of nervousness building up, but he wrapped his arms around himself and took a deep vent. Megatron probably wouldn’t kill him for this. He was much taller now and probably much stronger as well, certainly such a thing would ease the warlord’s temper. ::We’ve discovered something we think you may find very interesting.::

::What is it? I don’t have time for foolish games. Just tell me what you’ve found. And it better be worth it!” The large mech snapped.

::It will be much easier to explain with a visual…:: When no immediate reply came, he found himself growing worried. He tried to settle his nervousness, Lord Megatron would surely see the benefit of such a discovery! Suddenly the doors to his lab opened and Soundwave walked in, no doubt Megatron himself directly behind him. Soundwave stopped in his tracks for a moment, internet dial up sounds, playing from his speakers as he stared for a long moment.

Kintsugi waved nervously to the purple mech. “Umm… Hello…” He took a step back from the normally silent mech just as Megatron himself walked in and also stared. Kintsugi felt panic welling up. “This, is the discovery I mentioned… Evidently. Exposure to this new energon we found, causes some… interesting things to happen.” He explained. He watched as Megatron’s stunned expression turned into a spark-freezing smirk.

“Very good, Knockout. And, Breakdown I suppose as well.” He purred.

“Thank you, my Liege. In this form I use the designation Kintsugi.” Megatron seemed to brush him off,

“Yes, of course. Now, I assume this... experiment... can be replicated?” He questioned. 

Kintsugi smiled, much like his crimson component, “Of course, Lord Megatron! I'll just need some time to purify more of the new energon.” 

“Good. See to it that you do. And take whatever ‘form’ will get it done the fastest, I don’t have time for you to be experimenting amongst yourselves.” The large mech wilted a bit at the statement, he didn't want to separate just then. Well, he would just have to work quickly then.

Megatron turned and left the room, leaving the fusion alone with Soundwave. The thin purple mech stepped towards him, scanning him before turning towards the center console and pulling up the new energon’s file for download to his own memory banks.

Kintsugi tilted his helm. “What are you doing?” He asked, no malice in his tone, only genuine curiosity. Soundwave always seemed to know so much and probably already has a theory as to how and why this happened. And Kintsugi really wanted to know about it. A moment passed in silence and he sighed inwardly, stepping closer to the console himself to see exactly what Soundwave was up to.

“White energon: effects unknown. Kintsugi: appears to be a fusion of two exposed mechs. Soundwave: hypothesizes white energon to have a destabilizing effect on both cybertronian frames as well as code.”

Kintsugi nodded, that made sense. Kinda. He didn’t fully understand how it could affect his innermost coding, but obviously it had. He wasn’t just Knockout or Breakdown anymore, nor a sum of his parts. He was… something new. The prospect both excited and terrified him, what if he missed being two seperate bots? What if he was like this forever, and Soundwave wanted to open him up- to take him apart and-

He was hit a very sudden wave of dizziness as his train of thought continued its downward spiral. The room suddenly tilted and his knees buckled. “S-soundwave-” He called before his entire frame collapsed and it all went dark as the fusion split.

Soundwave looked over at the now seperated fusion, how curious. It seemed that even just a slight panic could cause them to destabilize themselves. Perhaps it was because the fusion was new? Or maybe the thought had been about de-fusing? He marked these questions as important and went back to the files on the screen.

Knockout let out a soft groan as he returned to the waking world. “Wh… What happened…” He looked up and saw Soundwave. “How long was I out? Did we get attacked?” He asked.

Soundwave shook his helm and pointed to the still open file on the screen. Ah, yes, the new energon! He heard a groan next to him as Breakdown himself sat up and rubbed his helm.

“Wha- Did that just happen, Doc?” 

Knockout was already on his pedes, offering his partner a servo up. “That it did, Mon Chéri! And Megatron wants us to find out how to do it again.” 

Breakdown grinned as he stood, wrapping his arms around the medic and lifting him up to his chest, “Well that's one experiment I won’t mind repeating!” The couple giggled, helms pressed together in their embrace. 

Across the room, Soundwave paid them no mind. He was almost done downloading all the files on the white energon and it’s discovery, then he could go back to his post and look through them, away from the… affectionate partners. 

Knockout came to stand next to the communications officer, impatiently waiting for his turn back on the console. Soundwave rolled his optics behind his visor, unplugging his data cables after the download finished. He turned to the red mech, “-experiment, -replicated.” came Megatron’s words from his speakers.

“Yes, yes, we’ll get right to it, commander. Just need to re-read the files once more, so if you don’t mind….” 

Soundwave left the room, internally excited to get to work on his newest project. He will find out more about this new discovery, and he will learn how to make it benefit Lord Megatron.

Back in the lab, Breakdown watched the energon shard curiously, monitoring its energy fluctuations as Knockout set up another experiment file. 

“Alright, big guy! If I remember correctly, we had been listening to our favorite song while watching the energon ever so diligently. Then you came up and-” He was cut off as Breakdown took his servo and spun him away from the console.

“And I said, ‘It's about time for a break!’” He smiled, spinning the smaller con in a circle. 

Knockout grinned toothily back, “Yes! And then we,” He pulled his partner into a light dance, it was more of a shuffle for the larger of the two, his steps much larger than his red counterpart. 

Breakdown looked down at the Doc fondly, then felt his spark pull familiarly. He grabbed Knockout’s other servo to pull him up for a kiss.

“Breakdown! Not-” suddenly the world spun around them, and when he opened his eyes, Kintsugi was together again.

“-now!” he finished, bursting into laughter at himself. He had done it! It was the motion, the fluidity of the dance and then he had felt the pull on his spark- he needed to write this down! These findings would surely help in recreating the effect. He glanced at the white energon, still humming softly where it was hooked up to the monitors. Wait- humming? He listened closely again, and sure enough there it was, he could hear a slight hum from the shard. 

“Curious!” he thought out loud, then continued over to the monitor to type down his findings. How he was going to explain the initial ‘dance break’, however, he wasn’t quite sure.

Kintsugi shuffled his processor for a bit, thinking about how to word this report. As he did, he marveled at the feeling of his thought process. It was so odd, as if two streams of consciousness were running at the same time, yet they didn't shout over each other, instead mixing and bringing new ideas that he would've never thought of while apart.

Aha! There was a thought- he could describe how the fusion felt, the sensation of being together as one, to start the report. He started to type, then got lost in his own thoughts for a moment. How does one describe a feeling that, assumedly, only they have felt before? He mulled the question over in his processor for a moment, perhaps it would be easier to begin with the physical sensations? Yes, he agreed, that sounds easier.

His digits tapped the keyboard for a moment as he tried to decide what he wanted to say. But he was coming up blank and getting frustrated. He would rather be learning about himself while doing stuff. He wondered if he had to scan a new alt mode or if he already had one. Did he have two T-cogs now or just one? So many questions, so little time!

He didn't realize he had been roughly gripping the console until a piece of it broke away in his servo. He startled himself with the action and frantically began to repair the damage. Once that was done he took a deep vent and went back to work.

"Fusion report number one…" he spoke aloud as he wrote. He found that doing so helped him think. "Physical strength has increased by a substantial margin. Control of strength however, did not scale accordingly." He muttered. This all felt so clinical and wrong. He felt dissected and he was the one doing it to himself. "Merde, I can't do this…" He muttered. 

He sat at the desk, helm in his servos, until a thought came to him. Maybe he just didn't have all the information he needed yet. Maybe instead of forcing himself to speculate, he should experiment with this new form. 

A sly grin crept onto Kintsugi's face, much like that of Knockout’s signature smirk, and he stood up in a flourish. "Yes, I think I'm allowed to mess around with this new form a little bit! Besides, Lord Megatron can wait a little while for my report, it won't kill him." He nodded along as he spoke out loud to himself.

"Now… what to do… Ah! I know! Knockout and Breakdown were dancing before they fused, maybe I should try that!" He decided before turning the music back on. He started to hum along and sway his body a little. A simple exercise in coordination, he rationalized.

Slowly he got more into the dance. He grabbed his partner's servo- wait a minute. Kintsugi let out a yell of alarm at the sudden servo before realizing it was attached to him via a third arm. "What the fraaaaag-!" He yelled softly. This was getting uncomfortably weird.

The third arm seemed to instinctively wrap around him. And once it had, he felt worlds better and much more comfortable. He relaxed with a soft sigh as he gently traced his digits over every curve of his armor. He was determined not to be that surprised for at least ten minutes.

He noticed that multiple parts of his body were covered with golden irregular lines that softly pulsed with the beat of his spark. The lines made the around look like it had once been broken and then repaired with pure liquid gold.

The name Kintsugi suited him even more now.

The fusion let out a soft sigh. He couldn't exactly leave the Nemesis, but he was itching for something exciting. He wanted to know what he could do. But he should probably check if his weapons still work. He looked down at his servos and a grin spread across his face as they transformed into twin scythe blades.

Then suddenly Kintsugi got a devilish idea and once again smirked to himself. He knew just who to test his new powers on, and get a bit of revenge in the process. M.E.C.H. Those fraggers have had their payback a long time coming.

“I’m sure Lord Megatron wouldn’t be opposed to a short field test… And if I can kill that worthless fleshbag, Silas… Well, who cares if he’s out of the picture…” The fusion laughed darkly to himself, the rage and thirst for revenge taking hold quickly and spurring him into action. He commed Soundwave to let him know about his ‘field test’, not waiting for a response before he left his lab in the direction of the ground bridge controls.

::Kintsugi. Desist your actions. You are not permitted to leave the Nemesis. You must remain under supervision.:: Soundwave commanded over comms.

::Va te faire foutre, Soundwave! I’m going. And you can’t stop me!:: He shot back, emboldened by his new found strength and vendetta.

::Desist. Or face consequ-:: Kintsugi abruptly shut off his comm. He didn’t want or need Soundwave’s interference.

He continued his way down the hall until he saw Starscream staring at him in horror.

“Who- Who the frag are you!?” He shouted, obviously Lord Megatron hadn’t filled him in on Kintsugi’s recent discovery.

“Starscream! I am Kintsugi, er, I’m Knockout and Breakdown! Together.” Starscream continued to look at him with quickly mounting horror, so the fusion went on. “It’s- listen, I’m kind of busy at the moment, commander. It’s the white energon we found, Soundwave has all the files! Ask him!” He pushed past the seeker, who was left dumbfounded and with far more questions than answers.

“To be fully tied to another mech like that… It must be horrifying…! They’re probably in shock- I have to free them!” The seeker concluded and ran back the way the fusion came.

\-----

When Kintsugi entered the command bridge he was greeted by a dozen vehicons, their blasters all pointed at him, with Soundwave standing in the middle of all of them. “Desist.” He commanded.

Kintsugi transformed out his scythes, optics narrowing at the commander as he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline flow through him. That was one thing his components could agree on, the rush of the fight was just as good as the feeling of winning.

He surged forward towards the vehicons closest to him. The now much smaller mechs attempted to get out of the way, but it was no use as the blade cut clean through their frames. Energon splattered the ground as the fusion tore through the vehicons like they were nothing. Then he turned to Soundwave with a sick smirk on his faceplate.

“Desist. Or be neutralized.” Soundwave commanded and raised his data cables. The fusion’s strength was surprising, but nothing the purple mech hadn’t seen a thousand times back in the pits. He knew the mech likely didn’t know how powerful he was, or how to fully control the body he had been given. Not that Soundwave was one to underestimate his opponents, he would simply have to defeat his opponent quickly.

He lunged forward, taking the larger mech by surprise. The sharp ends of his data cables slashed at the other mech’s joints and sensitive wiring, Kintsugi gasped and brought his scythes down in an arc towards Soundwave’s helm. The blue mech dodged the blow, grabbing his opponent’s arms in his servos. He threw the fusion across the room, feeling a pulse of satisfaction at the loud crunch when he made contact with the wall. He readied one of his blasters and pointed it at the downed mech.

Kintsugi groaned, energon already pooling around him from the cuts along his wiring. He vented for a moment, then felt something strange. His wounds started to pulse in tandem with his gold markings, he glanced at his arm, the cuts seemed to be healing! He looked back up at Soundwave, filled with a new vigor for the fight.

Soundwave hesitated. Never before had he fought someone with a healing factor, let alone one this instantaneous and strong. He charged his blaster as Kintsugi got back up across the control room.

“That will be enough, both of you!” came Megatron’s booming voice. Both mechs turned their helms to the doorway where he stood.

Soundwave lowered his blaster immediately, stepping back to allow Megatron better access to the room and bowing his helm in respect.

Kintsugi was still kneeling on the ground and venting heavily. He could heal himself, it would seem, but doing so felt like it was rather draining on his energon.

“Just what is the meaning of this!?” Megatron shouted in his anger.

Soundwave stepped forward. “Kintsugi: Aggressive. Requested to leave for a field test. When request was denied. It attacked.” Soundwave explained.

“IT!? I’m not a fragging ‘it’!” Kintsugi shouted in disgust. “I am a he! I am not an object! I am one bot with one mind and one spark, and I’m going to do a field test for your damn report!”

Megatron raised a brow. He couldn’t help but smirk. This was unexpected, but it had been a long time since he met a mech this brazen. Clearly this Kintsugi was a strong spark, and the warlord was curious as to what this mech could really do. “Enough. Kintsugi. You may go. But Soundwave will be joining you. I don’t want to miss a moment off this test.” He commanded.

The fusion took a long intake, finally! Lord Megatron understood how much could be learned from this excursion. And even if he had to deal with Soundwave's silent lurking, he would exact some revenge. 

"Of course, my Lord." He gave an exaggerated bow and offered Soundwave a sly smirk. The ever silent mech just turned towards the controls and typed in a set of coordinates.

"Hey, you don't even know where we're going!" He complained.

"Kintsugi: partially Breakdown. Breakdown: was captured by MECH. Conclusion: Kintsugi seeks revenge on human faction."

“You could’ve just asked…” he huffed dejectedly. 

Megatron chuckled from where he stood next to Soundwave, "Fine, then, go seek your revenge. But I do expect a full report on this from both of you." With that he turned and left the room, leaving Kintsugi alone with Soundwave…. And the mangled corpses of the slain vehicons.

Now that the thrill of battle had worn off slightly, Kintsugi felt nothing but guilt for them. He shouldn't have done that. He couldn’t believe he had slaughtered them like that. He could’ve just incapasitated them, or took out the legs. But no. He had snuffed out at least a dozen sparks in less than five minutes. He was a monster!

He felt a wave of dizziness overtake him again and he held his helm. “Keep it together…” He mumbled to himself, with shaky vent intakes that were slowly quickening.  
Soundwave glanced over, a small red light blinking in his visor showing he was already recording everything for their lord.

Kintsugi felt better after a moment, he shook his helm to clear it when he heard the ground bridge open. Soundwave was already going through, so the larger mech ran to catch up with him.

They ended up in the middle of the woods somewhere. “Hey! Where are all the humans? There’s nothing but trees out here!” Kintsugi complained.

Soundwave didn't respond, he sent the other mech their coordinates, highlighting a seemingly empty clearing just a few meters ahead of them. Kintsugi studied the map for a moment, Soundwave thought this was where MECH had been hiding? 

“Alright then Soundwave, lead the way I suppose” Kintsugi spoke while gesturing to the path ahead with a servo, slightly bowing at the waist.

Soundwave just glanced at his companion before moving forward through the trees, into the darkness of the woods.

\-----

Kintsugi stared at the locked metal door for a short moment before he cracked his knuckle joints. “Knock knock! Open up!” He yelled before punching clean through the door and tearing it open with the harsh shriek of crumpling metal.

Adrenaline was already coursing through his frame, his smile turned from amused to a slightly crazed tone. Excited to fight again, to show how much more powerful they were together. Never again will they be captured, and never again will they be dissected. 

Kintsugi had a taste for revenge, and now, he’s all too happy to indulge in it.

It’s time these humans paid for what they did to us.

Kintsugi’s smile grew wider, feeling like his faceplate was being split in half.

“This is going to be so much fun~” he said, with a finality that couldn’t be changed even by the most determined mech in the galaxy. 

He stepped inside almost casually and advanced towards the screaming and panicking humans below him.

Soundwave just stood at the door as he watched and recorded the attack for his master.

\-----

Starscream felt like he was in shock. He had just finished reading all the files on white energon, along with the beginnings of Kintsugi’s own report. How was this even possible? Two mechs fusing into one? It sounded like some kind of nightmare.

It’s almost like twin sparks, but reversed in a very twisted way. And somehow the thought of two sparks merging to be literally one, as opposed to the philosophical way of mentioning a bond, was much more morbid and gruesome than one spark splitting to make twins. This was a much more invasive state of being.

The thought alone sent chills up Starscream’s spinal strut as he looked for the lab’s security feed. He had to know what they did. How in the name of Primus did they manage to do this?

He watched the video for a moment before frowning. They had danced and became a monster?

There has to be more, something special that they acquired, something unique.  
Starscream gazed around the room for inspiration to his answer. He felt like it was right in front of him and that he was to blind to see it.

He kept wondering while the annoying sound of constant humming was irritating him. By the Allspark it was giving him a helmache, what in the Pit is it? He turned and saw the huge chunk of white energon. That stuff should be covered before it kills someone.

Starscream looked around for something that he could use to cover the crystallized energon with.  
After a few minutes of searching he found some cloth and draped it over the crystal.

“Ow!” He exclaimed while holding his servo to his chassis. He accidentally pricked one of his digits to a sharp piece of the crystal, it was leaking pin drops of energon and it stung a bit.

He quietly muttered to himself in annoyance, unknown to the new lines of code that were being downloaded in his processor.

“So, to recap what has happened” Starscream said to himself, still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.

“Breakdown and Knockdown were dancing in this room and suddenly they changed into… that. This ‘Kintsugi’ or whatever. And they were headed somewhere when I came across them. Hmmm, I wonder where they were headed and if Lord Megatron knows about this… development” Starscream pondered while holding his injured servo to his chin.

Starscream was at the console's controls again, this time recovering the camera feed of the hallway the amalgamation was headed.

What he saw truly horrified him, that thing, that monster was tearing up the Vechicons like they were nothing. Crushing them like a bunch of weak organics.

That was only about 30 minutes ago, who knew where that monster roams now… looking for his next target.

Unknowingly to him a large figure in the shadow’s was slowly advancing towards him,  
Starscream didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone in the lab anymore until they spoke up. Their voice close to his audials, almost purring in delight at the images of the slaughter.

“Fascinating what it is capable of, isn’t it Starscream?” 

The seeker shrieked in surprise jumping away from the figure behind him. He pretended to relax once he realized it was none other than Megatron.

"Ah, my Lord! I didn't see you there!" He laughed nervously.

The warlord just hummed and continued to look at the screens, now showing Kintsugi fighting Soundwave to a standstill. He wondered who would be the eventual victor had he not interrupted. Someone holding their own against either one of the former gladiators was impressive…. 

very impressive.

“It makes you wonder how it ticks, doesn’t it? How they came to be, how powerful they are and-” Megatron gave a predatory smirk, enjoying seeing Starscream squirm under his glare “If the process can be recreated” he finished.

“Well… I suppose we won’t know for a while…” Starscream mumbled, noncommittally.

Megatron just hummed once again and turned to watch again, this whole conversation was unnerving Starscream. He could never read what that mech was thinking, but today, it seemed to be amplified.

Starscream started messing with his new small scar in his nervousness, slightly wincing when the wound still throbbed with pain.

Megatron had noticed the wound, the smell of Energon however small reached his orfactal sensory, having been attuned to it during his time in the Pit.

He spoke up in fake concern, sarcasm coating his words in a way that even the most oblivious of mechs would catch on it. “Why Starscream, I was not notified that you were injured. However did that happen?”

Starscream hid the wound behind his servo and looked away. “The energon is much sharper than it looks…” He mumbled softly.

Megatron looked over to the partially covered energon, humming away with energy.

‘Pathetic’ Megatron thought with disdain for his SIC, but strategically chose not to show it. He would much rather continue the game he was playing with Starscream.

He grabbed the seekers servo forcefully and brought it close to his faceplate, inspecting the small scar now adoring his digit.

“I’d prefer it if I were to know about this. I can let anything happen to my precious and loyal second in command now can I?” He finished while smiling with a fake kindness anyone naive enough would fall for it. He was squeezing Starscream’s servo to the point that he thought it could break at any moment.

It was sickening him.

Starscream pulled his servo away. “Don’t patronize me.” He growled.

Megaton simply watched in mild amusement, before turning to the screen again, this time changing the camera's to Soundwave's live feed.

They watched the fusion tear into the reinforced metal door like it was nothing.

This show of strength was very tempting to have for one self, and that healing factor was very intriguing. Megatron wondered how much they could heal at once, were there limits to this power? So many questions, yet so many unanswered. 

He’s going to enjoy prying them out of the mech.

Even though all of that was running around in his processor, there was one part of the fusion phenomenon that always returned to the forefront of his thoughts.

Control… 

Does one mech have control of the body? And if that isn’t the case, can it be achieved? Can this solve the problem that has repeated itself for years now? Especially regarding his renegade seeker.

He looked over at his treacherous SIC, watching the fusion fight, he smiled cruelly, all his faked gentleness gone.

'Yes' he thought 'This will solve that particular problem very nicely'

\-----

Kintsugi smirked at Silas, flexing his claws. He didn’t want to use his weapons for this. He wanted to be up close and personal.

He stalked towards the fallen man, not caring for the mangled and sliced corpses of the humans who were leaking their own red version of energon.

Silas knew who was looking at, he could see it in his eyes. He saw the exact moment it all clicked in his head, and the horror that dawned on his fleshy organic face.

Silas knew that was going to die today, this was something that he isn't going to walk away from. They both knew that.

And even though Kintsugi has only existed for a short while now. In this moment, he's the happiest he's ever been.

What the fusion didn’t see, was the last remaining M.E.C.H. soldier was slowly pulling himself from the rubble around him. He raised his weapon and shot the monstrosity in the back, straight through the spark. Kintsugi let out a harsh, broken gasp as his optics offlined. He fell to his knees, then flat on his front. 

Silas turned in shock towards the soldier and gave a simple nod, the two men swiftly making their retreat.

\-----

Within the Nemesis, Starscream could only watch in horror as the gold patterned mech fell, his spark having been snuffed out.

Megatron stood beside him, shaking with frustration at losing his new choice of weapon, anger coming off of his frame in waves.

“Those idiots!!!” He shouted, stepping closer to the screen. “Being defeated so easily by a weakling of an organic!”

“Master! Look!” Starscream called, pointing to the screen. Kintsugi pulled himself up again. He wasn’t offline. His frame was glowing with an almost blinding golden light as the hole in his chassis sealed itself. The golden lines that adorned his frame had moved towards the wound to close it, healing it in the process, before moving back to their rightful places.

The tall fusion slowly stood and looked around. Seeing the base empty and Silas gone. He flew into a rage, punching the wall full force, destroying it, and screamed himself hoarse. “I was so close!!! I had him!!!” He yelled.

He was so angry, he couldn’t stop, he was venting too fast with leftover adrenaline still in his systems.

The earlier dizziness returned, his energon was drained to a point where it had become painful, and he felt himself slipping. He was too tired to stop it. No matter how much he needed to be together, he fell apart like a house of cards.

Kintsugi split apart once again into Knockout and Breakdown, both falling almost immediately to the floor from exhaustion, each deep in stasis.

Megatron and Starscream were both staring at the screen, not believing what they just witnessed. Somehow the fusion's healing was strong enough to revive it shortly after it’s demise.

A mech that was by all means unkillable… 

Megatron’s derma curled into a feral grin, he couldn’t wait to begin testing the limits of the new weapon soon.

He does need to find a way to make sure it doesn’t destabilize shortly after reviving itself.

Megatron’s processor began with making new questions that he felt needed to be answered. 

What if the healing could be done to someone else? It seemed to be done with the strange markings on its frame, they turned into an almost liquid-like state to heal the hole in its chest. Maybe he could extract it somehow.

Megatron’s curiosity needed to be sated, he needed to know the secret behind fusion. And he was more than determined to achieve it.


End file.
